Talk:Whispers in the Dark
I'm going to write the second chapter now. I'm extremely excited to see what people think. Whispers in the Dark is practically my baby. This is gonna be so much better than the Quizilla version! Anyway, thanks for reading and rating! Sparrowsong 18:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome Sparrow -Leafwhisker I wonder what happens next... -Leafwhisker '*Grins* Oh, it's gonna get pretty exciting...don't you just love Tay? She's so sweet and funny and naive and sarcastic, LOL! Sparrowsong 19:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, she's cool. My last quiz bout Jessica was soo short I made a quiz bout Hope Means Love & Death cuz I was bored -Leafwhisker I liked your Jess quiz a lot, actually. Those were good questions. Sparrowsong 19:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'd say that other quiz bout the book is better though -Leafwhisker Is the light brown haired girl Clarise's daughter? -Leafwhisker 19:29, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yep :). Sparrowsong 19:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Polls Do you like this story? Answer honestly. I love it. I like it. It's ok, but not great. I hate it. What would you think of Lisa/Taylor femslash? (Of course it would be when they're older. And don't worry, no lemons either. I don't really do those.) Eww, yuck! Why would you write femslash? It's disgusting! (Sparrowsong: Homophobe! If you pick this, you're just plain ignorant. I have a cousin who's a lesbian, and she's one of the nicest people I've ever met!) Hmm...interesting concept. I kinda like it, but I'm not sure. Maybe it could just be a one-sided girl crush or something? Love it! I think they should just be friends. Should Tay date Tyler Beuregard when she's older? (Look at his profile first) Yes. No. Maybe. Tyler Beuregard <-- that's his profile. --Sparrowsong 22:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) So, I was wondering: what would you think of a Juno-type plotline (teen pregnancy) where Nikki or Taylor ends up pregnant? Eww, why would you write about teenage pregnancy? Meh, I guess it sounds ok Sounds awesome! Sounds too much like Nine Months Should it be Nikki or Taylor who ends up pregnant? Nikki Taylor I like cookies Should I rewrite it? Yes, it sucks, you should rewrite it No, it's perfect the way it is A Simple Question Hey I'm a Percy Jackson and the Olympians series fan and my friend asked me a question that I totally just don't know about. Here it is. If you've got any ideas on what the answer might be, just say it somewhere on this site. I just found this site, so I'll probably be looking through it a lot. So if you've got any ideas on the answer, just say it somewhere. I remembered this question when I read what this story was about. Here's the question: What would the child of a two half bloods be: A half blood or mortal? So yeah, let me hear your thoughts! 00:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC)PercyJacksonAndTheOlympiansFanatic There is no official term, but most say "quarter-blood." And the child of two quarter-bloods is "sixth-blood." Sparrowsong 00:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) It's an eighth blood! A quarter divided in two is an eighth, right? Or do no rules of math apply here? ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 01:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah, but "sixth-blood" is what most people seem to use XD. I do think eighth-blood works better, though. Pretty soon, we're gonna have 128th-bloods... Sparrowsong 01:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Ohh. Alright then, thank you! That helped a lot. Now I can tell my friend. By the way, good job on this site, and this story! It's good. The only thing I'd say about it is that everything is just too perfect, you know what I mean? Taylor escapes trouble every time. She's too strong. There's no troubling conflict. And Kronos wouldn't just let Luke run away from him. Things like that. But the plot is...interesting. You could be a really great writer someday. 01:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC)PercyJacksonAndTheOlympiansFanatic Thanks. And yeah, it actually was intended to be kinda perfect. In the original, it was very sad and a lot of major characters died, and Lisa turned evil and ended up being murdered. Taylor is pretty strong, I must agree, but that's mostly because of her parents. I won't deny that she's Mary Sue-ish. And as for the Kronos and Luke thing, Luke ran off before Kronos could really do much. Thanks for the CC, and I'm glad you like my writing :). Sparrowsong 01:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) No problem. And oh okay. You're right. I was just saying that because Taylor is a quarter blood, and a four year old but she's also Zeus's granddaughter so yeah you're right :) your writing is good. 21:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC)PercyJacksonAndTheOlympiansFanatic Thanks for the compliment. Would you consider creating an account so it's easy to tell you apart from the other anonymous users and all? You don't have to be 13 or anything. Sparrowsong 22:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Look Sparrow i ain't got nothing against gay folk, but what they do is against faith. i can't say what you beleive is wrong something, i'm just saying it's nothing personal when i say i'm against gay rights and stuff like that. adam and eve not adam and steve or amanda and eve. from Coty P.S. we can agree to disagree, we don't have to go into a debate or something okay. we still freinds? Cjspalding 17:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S.S. good story by the way i really lik the characters It's okay, I won't hate you for disapproving of homosexuality. Sure, we can still be friends. I'm glad you like the story. Sparrowsong 17:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Coty, that was random. And yeah, it is a little perfect. Why was she captured so many times? She's too young to escape so easily and quickly. Even for demigods, it doesn't seem like it's in their nature. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 18:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC) She's a very powerful quarter-blood granddaughter of Zeus (and Hermes), and they're desperate to have her on their side. Plus, this was written quite a while ago. I'm thinking of rewriting it, believe it or not. Sparrowsong 18:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I think she should have a bit less power, because her power isn't directly descended from a god. Thalia and Luke aren't nearly as powerful as Zeus and Hermes, so their daughter shouldn't be as powerful as them. That's just what I think. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 18:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC) '*Shrugs* Well, I don't think she's as powerful as them. If she was, she wouldn't get kidnapped at all - she would have killed Kronos and all his evil minions, WitD would have ended at Chapter Two, and there would be no story. Sparrowsong 18:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Forest about the comments on the gay folks, i made the comment cause i took some of the polls on this disscusion page here. and the way it seemed to me, is that Sparrow is very pro-homosexual and may have some harsh feelings about people who weren't and so i felt i had to lay on the table my opinions cause just wanted to say "hey Sparrow people can disagree with this kinda thing and still be nice people". now, off that subject i think Sparrow's got a good story here and as for the whole quaterblood strength level, i think Tay managed to escape cause she's a clever little lady. and i think that she should have the strength of your average demigod, or demigoddess i guess, so i think she seemed about right with how tough she is. From your nice yet crazy scottish freind Coty, Cjspalding 02:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) oh and P.S. i'm writing a crackfic where Percy is the host of the Tonight show, Jack Rucker is the anoucer and Tom's the band leader. not commenting on the guest's though so you'll just hae to wait. LOL i'm a crazy scott and my name is Cjspalding 02:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) or you can just call me Coty I think it would be awesome if Nikki was a pregeant teen Χαμηλή Γότθος 22:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC)